Always And Forever (Usagi X OC)
by xXThe-Lady-SapphirexX
Summary: What if Misaki wasn't the only one who lived with Usagi? Seiji is an aspiring writer who lives with Usagi and Misaki after they saved him from a group of thugs. However, Seiji grows to have a slight crush on Usagi. When Misaki decides to leave to live with his brother, what will happen between the two? (Usagi x OC) WARNING:THIS IS A YAOI AND CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT!
1. The Phone Call

After Misaki left, Usagi wasn't the same. He didn't seem to respond to anything, not even his favorite things. It had only been a week and Seiji was tired of seeing the usually energetic, although somewhat lazy, writer become so depressed. He walked towards the couch where Usagi was laying, hugging Suzuki-San.

"Usagi-san, maybe you should do some work, it might help you take your mind off of things." he suggested, but Usagi just shrugged his shoulders in response. Seiji sighed, there wasn't much that would persuade the author into moving unless Misaki was here.

Seiji's attention was torn away when the phone rang. Answering it, he smiled as he heard Misaki on the other end. Usagi bolted up, surprising him, but he handed him the phone anyway. Seiji watched as Usagi's smile turned into his usual serious face, his eyes losing their shine and taking on a dull tone.

As he hung the phone up, he went down and sat down on the couch again. Seiji was puzzled, why wasn't he happy? Wasn't talking with Misaki a good distraction for him?

Usagi looked up at him with sad eyes, shaking his head.

"Misaki's not coming back..He's staying with his brother."

Seiji's eyes widened, Misaki wasn't coming back? No wonder the author was upset. He tried once more to cheer him up, even though it would probably earn him a glare.

"Well...It's better to have known him for such a long time rather than not at all...right?" he asked and his thinking was correct, another steely glare was cast his way.

Usagi turned back to his computer that was on the table, the manuscript up on the screen.

"So...you want me to finish my novel, right?" he asked and Seiji nodded.

"It'd be better to get it done early than have your editor harassing you about it..." Usagi-san stood up, advancing towards him. Seiji looked at him curiously then gasped as he was suddenly slammed into the nearby wall. Usagi's hand pinned both of his to the wall, while he got closer to his face.

"Then you won't have a problem being my inspiration, now will you?" He asked. Seiji protested and tried to move away from Usagi but he couldn't move at all due to the hold Usagi had on him.

"U-Usagi-san..." Seiji mumbled, his face turning red from how close the elder was to him. Usagi's free hand slid under his t-shirt, tracing sensitive trails across his chest.

"You're just like Misaki..." Usagi observed, crashing his lips onto Seiji's.

Seiji's mind was spinning, Usagi, the man who he had admired, and later developed an interest in, was actually kissing him!

They had to break away eventually due to the lack of air. Usagi cupped his face within his hands, smiling softly at him.

"Was that enough i-inspiration, Usagi-san?" Seiji asked and Usagi gave another smirk.

"Nowhere near enough." With that, he dived in, attacking Seiji's neck with bites and kisses. Seiji was biting his own lip, trying not to give too much of a reaction. When Usagi saw this, he grabbed Seiji's wrist, pulling him towards his room. When they reached it, Usagi stalked towards him, reminding Seiji a bit of a lion stalking its prey.

Seiji fell back onto the bed, crawling backwards into the center. Usagi stared seductively at him, unbuttoning his shirt and letting it fall to the floor. He crawled over Seiji, straddling him, and pressing another kiss to his lips. He tugged the younger man's t-shirt off, giving a satisfied smirk as the skin hidden under was revealed.

Seiji was watching Usagi closely, shivering as he traced his lips across his chest.

"Why don't you talk, Seiji? I know you're dying to speak..." Usagi said, nipping his skin.

"U-Usagi-san...!" Seiji cried as Usagi delivered another bite to his waist, tugging on his jeans.

"Hm?" he asked, looking up. Violet eyes looked lovingly into Seiji's green ones, conveying many emotions with just a single glance.

"Q-Quit teasing me!" Seiji forced out, blushing as the other looked up at him with an amused look.

Usagi chuckled. "You are so adorable, Seiji-kun..." Seiji tried to give a glare at this statement but it wasn't easy as he thought it would be. Heat was coursing through his body, and it was only getting worse with every movement that Usagi made.

After a bit, they rid themselves of the rest of their clothes. Usagi tenderly held Seiji in his arms, giving him a kind look, asking him for permission. Seiji nodded and Usagi smiled, leaning down and pressing his lips to Seiji's in a passionate, love filled kiss. Keeping Seiji distracted with his kissing, he slid inside of him, holding back a groan.

Seiji panted slightly from the kiss, his eyes focused on Usagi. He gave him a short nod, and Usagi pulled out, slamming into him again. Seiji let out a scream, the pleasure coursing in electric streams through every fiber of his being. Soon, they moaned each others names, releasing at the same time.

As his new lover slowly began to fall asleep, Usagi pressed a kiss to his temple, pulling him close and falling asleep as well.

…...

Seiji sat up, looking at the sunlight filled room. Slipping out of bed, he dressed and went out to the living room.

Usagi was just sending the finished product of his manuscript to his editor when he heard a small murmur of his name. Looking over, he saw Seiji, his hair messy and him rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"What do you want for breakfast, Usagi-san?" he asked, a sleepy undertone still present in his voice.

Usagi finished sending the manuscript and closed his computer. Getting up, he walked over to Seiji, pulling him into his arms. Holding his chin with his fingers, he smirked.

"Hmm...I think I want some more of you..." Usagi said huskily and Seiji's eyes widened.

"N-No! Relax for a while, baka Usagi!" he yelled, but Usagi pushed him back onto the couch.

"Shut up." Usagi hungrily attacked Seiji's lips, entwining their fingers together.

"Seiji, you won't ever leave me, will you?" he asked and the younger male looked up at him, a loving look in his eyes.

**"Never. I promise, Usagi-san."**


	2. Dinner!

After a while, Seiji was completely exhausted. Usagi pulled him close and ran his fingers through his hair, providing a calming effect. Soon, Seiji's eyes started to droop closed and he was fast asleep, laying against Usagi's chest.

As he looked down at him, Usagi no longer felt the full sting of when Misaki left him. True, it was heartbreaking, especially since they were dating, and had loved each other. However, since last night had occurred, Usagi realized that he had no reason to feel lonely. He did have Seiji after all. Looking down at the younger male, he wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes, falling asleep as well.

…...

Seiji was now cooking dinner for Usagi and himself, since they had slept most of the day. Usagi had gotten a letter from his editor that explained how thrilled she was at how the new novel turned out. She expected that it would sell just as many as the old ones had, if not more. Usagi's mood had brightened considerably after seeing what she had to say. That being said, Seiji asked Usagi to go out and buy something to celebrate, because he didn't want to deal with an Usagi when he was _**that**_ happy.

After Seiji set the meal on the table, he called Usagi to come in and eat. It was spaghetti, one of the things that Seiji was best at cooking. He would cook it normally if Misaki didn't have time to cook, which never usually occurred, so he supposed he would make it this time. As he and Usagi sat down and began to eat, they talked casually about random things and Usagi complimented him on the spaghetti, which Seiji was thrilled to hear.

Occasionally, Seiji glanced up to see Usagi giving him an intense stare. It wasn't a glare...it was more..seductive. To Seiji's knowledge, whenever you saw this look, it was trouble. He looked back down at his food, eating some more, hoping that the look that Usagi was sending his way would cease. However, when he looked up again, Usagi was still looking straight at him. Seiji glared at Usagi, wondering if he would ever stop his never ending ogling.

"Stop looking at me like that, Usagi-san!" he growled and Usagi's eyebrows raised, and he gained a look of amusement.

"What look am I giving you, Seiji?" he asked, a slight purr in his voice. A light blush settled over Seiji's skin and he crossed his arms, trying to give off a look of anger. Usagi chuckled, standing and coming over to where Seiji was sitting. Taking a hold of his chin, he forced Seiji to look at him, a smirk on his face.

"T-There you go again! Giving me that look again!" Seiji protested and Usagi hummed thoughtfully.

"I'll ask you again, Seiji. What look am I giving you?" Usagi asked and Seiji stared straight at him, determined to give him an answer to make him go away.

"That look where you make me feel like..." Seiji trailed off. Usagi had pulled Seiji into his lap, wrapping an arm around his waist, effectively keeping him there.

"Like what? Explain." Usagi demanded softly, nuzzling his nose into Seiji's neck. Seiji moaned softly as Usagi's hands began to sneak up his shirt again.

"Like...I'm your prey." Seiji bit out, and Usagi silenced him with a kiss.

"You're right. You're my prey...my helpless, willing, adorable, prey." Usagi said, pressing a kiss to his neck with each word. Seiji groaned, not this again!

"N-No, Usagi-san! Aikawa is coming over tonight!" he protested, pushing against Usagi's chest with his hands. Usagi simply grabbed his hands and continued what he was doing.

Seiji had one last resort to use against him.

"If you don't stop, I will lock myself in my room and I won't let you do anything for a week!" he threatened. Usagi paused briefly and Seiji thought that he had won. However, in the next few seconts, Usagi had pushed him so he was bent across the table, his hands still in Usagi's grasp.

Usagi leaned in next to his ear and began whispering silkily.

"You wouldn't dare. You and I both know you love my kisses...my touch...and all of the sensations that comes with it too much to even think about doing such a thing." his hand slipped under Seiji's shirt again, and were about to slip under the waistband of his jeans when the door opened, Aikawa stepping in excitedly. Usagi groaned, releasing Seiji, who quickly ran and escaped to his room. Usagi looked down the hall that he had escaped to.

"I'm not finished with you yet, Seiji." he mumbled, before greeting Aikawa.


	3. Catch Me If You Can!

Aikawa was now sitting across from Usagi and Seiji, who Usagi had managed to coax out of his room. She wanted to talk with Usagi about his newest release, it seems.

Usagi sat with a look of pure boredom on his face, he couldn't care less what Aikawa had to say, when he could be doing other, better things with his time.

"The new novel is doing absolutely fantastic! It's been almost sold out in three stores so far! Everyone loves it!" she said excitedly, showing him the amount of books that had been sold. Usagi's eyes widened slightly and he showed Seiji the slip of paper. Almost one thousand copies had been sold since it had been put in stores and the numbers had never been higher.

"Wow! That's great, Usagi-san!" Seiji cheered and Usagi smiled at him. Aikawa was watching the two of them with interest, an idea sparking in her mind.

"You two remind me of the two in the books! Just like lovers!" she cooed and Seiji's face lit up. Usagi chuckled at Seiji's embarrassment, reaching out and ruffling his hair. Seiji looked up at him, then looked away again, his face still bright red.

Aikawa smiled. "Anyway, I guess I'll go. I still need to set up some other stuff. Seiji, take good care of him, this fool will never stop once he sets his eyes on something!"

"Isn't that the truth..." Seiji mumbled and Usagi smirked, having heard him. Aikawa said goodbye and left out the door. Once they were alone again, Usagi eyed Seiji with interest and what he wanted registered in Seiji's mind. As Usagi began to move towards him, Seiji leaped up, beginning to run down the halls with one thing in his mind.

'Time to mess with Usagi-san!'

…...

Usagi smirked, watching Seiji run off again. So, this was a game of cat and mouse, was it? He casually walked towards the hallway, thinking of many things, Seiji being at the center of all of them.

'Very well, little mouse. You had better run..When I catch you this time...you won't get away.' Usagi thought, proceeding down the hallway.

…..

Seiji smiled as he ran through the condo, carefully avoiding Usagi. Why didn't he think of this before? This was actually really fun! Adrenaline coursed through him as he looked around the corner. Seeing Usagi, he quickly backed up, but it was too late. Usagi had already seen him looking around the corner and was trying to catch him off guard by running at him.

Seiji laughed as he dodged Usagi's grasp, he ran into a different section of the condo, into the teddy bear room, as Misaki had called it. He hid behind one of the couches after carefully closing the door. Panting slightly, he leaned up against the couch, wondering whether or not Usagi would come in here. He probably would, after all, there wasn't that many places to efficiently hide in this place.

As Seiji sat there, he began to slightly doze off, the adrenaline was slightly wearing off and it didn't help that he was still a bit tired from the previous nights. He heard the door open, and Usagi walking across the floor. Trying to stay formed into a little ball, he tried to be as silent as possible. Maybe Usagi would leave and he could hide in a different place, he just had to stay silent.

…...

Usagi entered the teddy bear room, knowing that he would find Seiji here. As he walked in, he looked at the various teddy bears, then at the couches in the room. He smirked, did Seiji really think he was that stupid? He silently walked closer to the couch, getting his hands ready in case Seiji tried to dart away from him again. He heard Seiji's breathing and quietly stood over the couch, ready to grab him.

…...

Seiji knew that Usagi was most likely either close by or right behind him..He was proven right when he quickly moved to the side, Usagi narrowly missing him once more. Usagi had a determined look on his face, and that made it all the more fun. Seiji ran behind the couch, Usagi facing him from the other side. Calculating his options, he knew that going one way was not an option, because Usagi could easily grab him then. He looked at Usagi, deciding to tempt fate a little more.

"What's wrong, Usagi-san? Getting old?" Seiji chuckled and Usagi smirked at the teasing comment.

"Why don't you come over here, Seiji? Then you'll be able to judge for yourself." he said, calm and collected. His eyes were brightened with amusement and mirth, he was actually having a lot of fun!

Seiji just grinned, tensing slightly, getting ready to run.

"Why don't you come over here and make me, Usagi-san?" he teased and Usagi's eyes darkened at the challenge.

…...

'He's just begging for it now.' Usagi thought wickedly, preparing himself as he saw his lover tensing, clearly getting ready to make a run for it. Well, it'd never work.

'I'll make it so he won't be able to move at all.' Usagi thought, a smirk once again on his face.

…...

Seiji mildly wondered what Usagi was thinking about as the smirk appeared on his face. Probably nothing good. Deciding to just go for it he leaped over the couch, gasping in surprise as Usagi reached out, grabbing him out of the air by his waist.

"N-No! Usagi-san!" Seiji complained and Usagi chuckled darkly.

"You shouldn't have gotten cocky. You deserve whatever punishment I give to you." Seiji blanched at this, trying to wriggle out of Usagi's tight hold.

"P-Punishment?!" he asked and Usagi leaned in, biting his neck a bit harder than usual. Seiji gasped and Usagi chuckled, continuing to talk.

"For running from me...and for teasing me like that." Seiji shook his head.

"I was just having fun!" Usagi smirked.

"So will I, Seiji. So will I." he said, before pushing him down onto the floor.


	4. I Won't Run

"I won't run..." Seiji said quietly and Usagi smiled gently, releasing one side of his waist to caress the side of his face. He had to admit, it would have been...interesting if Seiji had relinquished all of the control to him, but this was interesting too. He couldn't wait to see what Seiji would do.

…...

Seiji leaned down, gently kissing the elder, and in response he sat up, pulling Seiji onto the couch. Now they were sitting next to each other, facing the same way. Seiji crawled into Usagi's lap while Usagi wound his arms around him. Seiji kissed him again which he responded to by kissing back feverishly. He could never get enough of Seiji lately and it was the same for the younger man.

"I love you...Usagi-san.." Seiji whispered and Usagi's eyes widened. Misaki had never said that to him before...He smiled and hugged Seiji tighter before speaking again.

"I love you too, Seiji."

Seiji smiled brightly and moved back a little. Usagi laughed and pulled him back, kissing him passionately.

"I will never let you go, Seiji,"

"I won't ever give you a reason to, Usagi-san." Seiji kissed down his neck, stopping briefly to unbutton his shirt and slip it off of him. Seiji took off his own shirt as well, returning back to kissing Usagi. He pushed him back onto the couch, straddling his waist once again. Gently closing his hands around Usagi's wrists, he was surprised when Usagi laughed softly.

"What are you laughing at?!" Seiji asked, suddenly feeling very self conscious. Usagi gestured to where Seiji's hands were placed around his wrists.

"What are you doing there?" Usagi asked teasingly and Seiji blushed at the remark.

"Taking control...isn't that what you wanted me to do?" he asked. Usagi smiled at how cute Seiji was being and quickly pushed him backwards, so he was straddling Seiji instead of the other way around.

"Yes, but you know I'd never allow myself to be pinned down, even by you, my adorable Seiji." Usagi said, taking off the rest of their clothes. Seiji nodded in understanding and groaned as Usagi slid into him again. He waited for Usagi to go faster like he usually did, but it didn't happen. He looked up at Usagi curiously and Usagi smiled.

"Just relax this time...I want to prove how much I love you..." he whispered and thrusted into him slowly and gently at first, then a bit faster. Finally, they released with a final passionate kiss that would put all other great kisses of history to shame.

Usagi carried Seiji to his room and laid next to him on the bed, covering them both up.

"I love you so much, my Seiji..."

"...I love you too, Usagi-san." Seiji mumbled, before falling into a deep sleep.


	5. A Beautiful Date

Seiji sat on the couch, waiting for Usagi to call. They both had the day off today and Usagi told him that he would take him somewhere today. However, he had some things to take care of first, and that he would call him when he was finished.

Seiji flipped through his phone's messages and saw that he had received none. Suddenly, the phone rang, taking him by surprise. Seeing that it was indeed Usagi, he answered.

"Ohaiyo, Usagi-san! Are you finished with your errands?" Seiji asked and he heard a chuckle on the other end.

"Yes, Seiji, I am. I'll be there in about ten minutes. Be ready by then, alright?" he asked and Seiji smiled.

"Alright, Usagi-san." he replied, hanging up and going to change.

…...

Akihiko chuckled, he had heard the eager tone in Seiji's voice. He had hoped that Seiji would be excited for the day and it was apparent that he was. Arriving at the condo, he walked to the elevator, selecting his floor.

…...

Seiji was sitting on the couch again when the door opened, Usagi walking in. It was hard not to notice the man, especially since he practically radiated power. Seiji got up, walking over to Usagi, and the both of them walked out the door.

"I hope I didn't take too long, you weren't bored, were you?" Usagi asked and Seiji shook his head.

"No, I wasn't bored. You didn't take that long." when in reality he took several hours during which Seiji was alone in the condo.

Usagi looked down at him. "It's not good to lie, Seiji."

Seiji's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something but then decided against it. Seeing this, Usagi smirked and resisted the urge to drag him back inside the condo. Getting into the car, Usagi started driving to the first destination, barely saying anything at all. Seiji looked over at him, deciding to talk a bit.

"Will you tell me where we're going, Usagi-san?" he asked and Usagi shook his head.

"It's a surprise, Seiji. I'm not telling you." Seiji sat back in his seat and sighed.

…...

Usagi looked over at Seiji and saw that he was sitting back now, with a pout on his face. Usagi glanced over at him.

"Unless you'd rather go back to the condo, my adorable Seiji?" he asked and laughed when he saw Seiji scoot farther away from him.

"That's what I thought." Seiji stayed quiet for the rest of the ride.

…...

They stepped out of the car after Usagi had said that they'd arrived at their destination. It was a beautiful, open park. There was hardly anyone around but Seiji loved it anyway. In the distance, you could see the water glistening under the sun. It looked perfect, and Usagi knew that Seiji would be ecstatic to come here, even if he didn't know it at first.

"Wow, Usagi-san! This place is gorgeous! Are we going to spend all day here?" Seiji asked excitedly and Usagi smiled.

"For most of the day, we've got some other places to go too." he replied and Seiji started walking around, taking in all of the nature. Usagi had bought a frisbee for the purpose of using it in the park today and now he and Seiji were facing each other about fifteen feet apart. Usagi threw the frisbee to Seiji, who caught it perfectly. He was surprised, it was common for him to either catch it and drop it or not be able to catch it at all. Throwing it back to Usagi, he cringed when it narrowly missed his head, instead flying over his shoulder...or maybe that was because he dodged it.

Usagi noticed two things; one was that Seiji's throwing was off, and the other was that he seemed too nervous to be playing a game. Walking over to the frisbee, he picked it up, then looked over to Seiji.

"Come here a minute, Seiji." Seiji walked over to Usagi who handed him the frisbee.

"Try throwing it again." he said and Seiji threw the frisbee once more, watching as it went sideways instead of forwards.

Usagi nodded and got the frisbee again, coming back to Seiji.

"Just what I thought, your arm is bending the wrong way." Usagi said, standing behind Seiji. Giving Seiji the frisbee, he placed his hand on the other's.

"You want to bend your arm like this...and then flick your wrist...while letting go." Usagi said, his mouth next to Seiji's ear. Seiji nodded, his face a bit red, and went to get the frisbee again. Standing opposite of Usagi again, he did as the elder showed him, sending the frisbee flying perfectly through the air to Usagi, who caught it.

Usagi smiled. "Good job, Seiji. That was perfect." Seiji beamed at the compliment and looked around at the water, there were ducks in it! They were so adorable! Running down to the water, he gazed at the ducks, who were casually swimming.

"They're cute!" Seiji said and Usagi laughed at how he was acting. Seiji climbed up on a rock and tried to see the ducks further but the rock was slippery due to the water splashing on it.

Slipping on the rock, Seiji started to lose his balance, grabbing Usagi's hand, he tried to steady himself but they both ended up falling in with a huge splash. Resurfacing, Seiji laughed as Usagi looked really shocked.

"Sorry, Usagi-san." he mumbled and Usagi couldn't take it anymore. Pulling Seiji close to him, he gently kissed him, letting all the love he had pour into it, which Seiji returned.

"My adorable Seiji..." Usagi mumbled and hugged Seiji, who nuzzled into his neck.

…...

After heading back to the condo and changing clothes, Usagi told Seiji that they had one more place to go. As they arrived, Seiji looked around in wonder, taking in the beauty around him.

There was a wooden bridge on top of the water, which was beautiful and clear. There were hundreds of cherry blossom trees around, making the water reflect the elegant pink color of the petals that were blooming on the trees. The petals swirled around, gracefully floating in the air, then coming down to decorate the water's surface.

While Seiji was entranced with the gorgeous beauty surrounding him, Usagi stepped up, wrapping his arms around Seiji's waist.

"This is amazing, Usagi-san...It's beautiful!" Seiji exclaimed and Usagi hummed in satisfaction.

"You want to know the best part?" he asked and Seiji turned to face him, tilting his head curiously.

"We have it all to ourselves for the day..." Seiji grinned and hugged Usagi tightly.

"Thank you, Usagi-san! Thank you so much..." Usagi nodded happily and looked up at the path, which went on for quite a while.

"Shall we get going? We've got a lot of walking ahead of us." Usagi asked and Seiji nodded, taking Usagi's hand, both of them beginning to walk down the wooden path.

…...

They had been walking for almost three hours and Usagi could see that Seiji was beginning to get tired. He was constantly yawning and his eyes were slowly beginning to droop, he also was slowing down majorly. Usagi watched him as he began to falter, looking as if he wanted to do nothing more than lay down and sleep.

"We're going back, Seiji." Usagi said, grasping Seiji's wrist and tugging him in the opposite direction.

"N-No! I would like to stay here, Usagi-san...please..." Seiji protested. Usagi sighed and shook his head, leaning down and picking the younger male up bridal style. Holding him close, he began to walk the other way.

"Usagi-san! I'm fine! Just-"

"Seiji." Seiji stopped talking. When Usagi spoke to him in that tone, it meant he wouldn't tolerate any arguing.

"I really like it here..." Seiji mumbled and Usagi smiled, looking down at him.

"We'll come back here again, Seiji." Usagi promised and Seiji smiled, happy to hear that.

"This will be our spot..." Seiji mumbled, almost asleep. Usagi looked down at him, seeing he was fast asleep, cuddling against his chest. He continued walking the other way, continuing back to the car, so they could go home.

…...

Usagi set Seiji down in bed, covering him up. He pressed a kiss to his temple, leaning close to his ear.

"Goodnight...my Seiji-kun." he whispered, turning and leaving the room.


End file.
